Singer vs Crimanal
by ghostflowersakura
Summary: Sachiko , aka Murder Mari , famous singer and crimanal has been sent to Konoha High! Will she survive this year or will she break down? Rated T Ps wont post until at least 10 Reveiws


Me: OYHIYO!

Sakura:Why dont I show up in this chapter again?

Me:Because Your a special character and you need to show up at a special time.

Sakura:Oh, thanks

Me: I dont own naruto.

I glared at my manager who scowled disapprovingly at my recent...agreements. " Sachiko, of all the schools you could've chosen who choose the worst!" He growled. "It was my school before I even became famous," I snapped intertwining my fingers together on my stomach.

"But-" He started. "No buts Kiyoshi, either you deal with it or the deals off,"I said standing up. I walked to the stage with a smile plastered on my face.

"I hope you enjoyed todays preformance, it might be my last one for a long time because i'm going back to school, " I stated dully before walking away.

"Lets go,"I said rushing pass Kiyoshi. I put my hair in a bun and slaped on my hat, quickly applying the bandages on my upperbody and slipping on a black t shirt and camo shorts.

I entered the Limo quickly before the paparatzzi (SP?) saw through the disguise. "Go Go GO!" I screamed as fans crowded around the car.

I sighed in releif as we made it to the house. When I got to my room I stripped off the boy disguise and picked out tomarrows clothes, black shorts, one strap tank top that ended a half inch above my navel but continued past on the left side,pink choker, high heel lace up boots , a fishnet pink reverse over shirt

The next morning I yawned forced myself to the shower. Scrubbing my hair with Cherry Wine shampoo I rinsed and got dressed. I rushed myself into the car and was crowded by the time I arrived.

I declined bodyguards. "If you find your own way home call us, remember," Kiyoshi said worridly. I nodded and came out with him. "Clear out people, " He barked.

"Ok Here is your schedule, you're backpack, locker number, we tried our best for you to get your own but, eh, public schools are stubborn. " Kiyoshi said. "If in any trouble you know what to do, those classes wernt for nothing," Kiyoshi was so worried. He made his way to the car and drove off.

"HI! Im karin and I know were just gonna be the best friends ever," A red headed girl said. "Whats your last name..." I asked, "Izumi," She responded happily.

I slammed my fist into her fist. "Kara Izumi broke my fathers heart, He commited suicide because of that bitch!" I screamed.

"Karin! Are you ok?" A girl asked faking it runnning over to the girl.

Well thats a start. Hope that doesn't hurt anything but her.

I rushed to class bitting my lip. Why am I so worried ? Maby that girl was important. BAM!

I was on the floor, "I-i-i-im s-s-so sorry!" A girl stuttered. I looked up to be greeteed with lavender eyes. "Its ok, I should've payed more attention," I said forcing myself up.

"What class are you in? "I asked. "Homeroom, m-m-my names h-h-h-hinata." She said blushing. "Hinata, thats a nice name, mines Sachiko," I greeted plastering a smile. Hinata showed me the way thankfully.

When I walked in a sat in the back corner when a group, I guess sat around me, next to me was a boy with fushcia eyes and silver eyes.

I knew I was blushing and started to sketch. I usually let my hand sketch the drawing itself. I let my eyes rest for a I voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "hey, what are you fuckin drawin?" The boy mext to me asked. My grey eyes looked at the paper, it was me and my family.

"Trash," I grumpled crumbling it up in my hand. He smirked and held out his hand "My names Hidan,"He said. "Sachiko," I whispered. He nodded .

Suddenly my bag spilled 5 guns, chains, ropes, and weapons like that.I bent to shove them back in blushing. Not only was I a singer, but a crimanal.

Hidans eyes widened and looked away. I screwed up sucks .

When lunch came Hidan invited me over to his group table or something.I slung my bag of my shoulder and fallowed him. Whys he being so nice to me?

I nervously sat down as I set my bag on the floor and smiled a bitter sweet smile.

"Hidan has told us much about you," A shadowy figure said. "May I see you bag?" He asked.I handed it to him cautiously. "Is your name by any chance _Mary Murder_ or Sachiko?"He asked giving me my bag back. I twitched. "Usually," I replied .


End file.
